Kab Nacon
The New Mayans believe that the zombie epidemic is the symptom of an imbalance between this world and the spirit realm. Since the shamans are the intermediaries of the spirit world, the council of New Mayan elders organized them to put down the threat and restore balance between the realms. Having embraced his heritage, Kab answered the call and fights fiercely to protect his people. Abilities Being a trained shaman Kab has a stronger connection to the spirit realm and thusly greater command of the abilities conferred through it. In addition to his shamanic powers, Kab displays abilities that would classify him as a mage as well. He has a natural affinity for the element of earth and to a lesser degree with water. Unlike members of the mage societies Kab is a charismatic caster and uses force of will and intent rather than incantation. The mental preparation and shamanic learning formed the foundation of his craft and Kab continues to explore his powers as his life experiences force him to develop. The following are a list of abilities that he has already manifested: Spirit Affinity • The strong connection to the spirit realm makes him sensitive to the presence of spirits, unnatural beings and strong concentrations of spiritual energy. This affinity also tempers the reaction of such creatures towards him. Sanctification • This ability allows the user to purify an area through ritual. Imbalances between the earth and spirit realms that would cause disruptions are corrected making the events unlikely to reoccur. (this is based on the Mayan sanctification rituals that are performed on farmlands) Exorcism • The ability to do battle with unsettled spirits and creatures not native to this realm, strip away their energies, and drive them out of the object or individual they are possessing or banish them from the earth realm. Earth Empathy • This manifests as a connection to the planet and things of nature. This ability becomes greatly hampered in the city and causes Kab to become advocated because he feels separated form the greater whole that he perceives himself to be a part of. Stone and Metal Empathy • An empathic connection to the ground, structures, and objects crafted of stone and metal. In the case of the ground or landscape the user is aware of the composition of he area within twenty feet of him. He is inherently aware of details such as the presence of fault lines and mineral deposits. In the case of objects the user is aware of composition, construction, and details such as weak points, impurities, and flaws in construction. Greater Earth Manipulation • This ability allows the user to manipulate and shape earth, stone, and metal according to his will. The more effort expended the greater the amount affected by this ability. Using this ability on extremely large amounts of earth or metal is very taxing on the caster. Lesser Water Manipulation • Allows the user to direct the flow and pressure of limited amounts of water. Also allows the user to change the state of a small amount of water (gas, liquid or solid). Visions • Because of his strong connection to the spirt realm, the Mayan ancesters will bestow visions upon him although their meanings are not always apparent. Biological Profile Appearance • Standing at just over six feet, Kab Nacon is uncharacteristically tall for someone of his descent. His body bears the marks of spending the past decade in the wilds learning to be a Mayan shaman of the Nacon family. His body is lean and toned with brown skin that knows well the loving warmth of the sun. Rugged features that have withstood the elements are home to wild eyes that are as untamable as the jungles themselves. Spreading across his back is a Mayan mosaic depicting the legend of how his family became shamans, that was tattooed into his flesh by Kab's own grandfather. Personal Belongings Personality Kab is an extremely strong willed individual. He tends to be an isolationist because of his life and training. He is utterly devoted to his life as a shaman and the responsiblities that come with it. He tends to keep people at a distance so they can never be someone he can feel the pain of lost for. He also has a violent temper which he harnesses to apply to whatever task he has before him. Traits Likes — Trees, fresh air, rocks, metal, music Dislikes — Big cities, pollution, cabbage, reality tv, smoking Strengths — Strong willed, Independent, Adaptable Weaknesses — Distant, Quick temper, Not used to city living History The Nacon family were devout New Mayan traditionalists who passed down shamanic knowledge and practices from father to son for countless generations. Surviving through colonial occupations and attempted exterminations the chain remained unbroken until the dawn of the millennia. Kab's father, despite learning the old ways, choose not to follow in his father's footsteps and become a shaman. Instead he chose to join the modern world by attending university for architecture. After graduating he was offered a lucrative job in New York and left Guatemala with his new bride. The new world was everything he ever wanted. The name Alejandro Nacon gained notoriety in the architectural world, he was happily married, and eventually they were blessed with a son who he named after his father, Kab Nacon. All stories must come to an end, even fairy tales, but not all endings are happy. When Kab was seven years old his father was killed in a car accident. In accordance to his wishes Alejandro was given a typical funeral in New York for the benefit of his colleagues, and then his wife and son returned to Guatemala so that his body could be returned to the land of his birth in accordance to the old ways. Grief stricken, the elder Shaman Kab Nacon conducted the funeral rites and delivered his own son's spirit into join their ancestors. After the ritual Shaman Nacon approached his daughter in law and implored her to place her son in his care so that the line of succession was not broken by Alejandro's death. Reluctantly Kab's mother agreed and returned to New York alone. Under the watchful eye of his grandfather Kab was forced to begin walking the path of Shaman. At first he rebelled against his new life, but as time passed Kab grew closer to his people and their land, and came to understand the importance of his family's heritage and duty. After more than a decade Kab completed his training and was looking forward to returning to a normal life when the world ended as the Mayan Calander predicted, and the great veil was drawn back. It happened during the rite of ascension in which a Mayan male must live off of the land for a period of one year before he can return to the people. At the same time his powers manifested, the world was blighted with the walking dead and other supernatural threats. The New Mayans believe that the zombie epidemic is the symptom of an imbalance between this world and the spirit realm. Since the shamans are the intermediaries of the spirit world, the council of New Mayan elders organized them to put down the threat and restore balance between the realms. Having embraced his heritage, Kab answered the call and fights fiercely to protect his people. Time Line Oct 10, 2013 - Guatemala Kab cleanses a village and learns that the child of the winds has awakened, and goes to New york to meet Ysa. (Ongoing after stalling) Dec 5, 2013 -I Can't Believe My Eyes Ace reporter Felicia Flores witneses an exorcisim while covering a hostage situation. (Complete) Dec. 17, 2013 - Revelations Ch. 1 Kab is possessed by visons and walks through the spirit realm for the first time. His first meeting with Fiona in which he agrees to help her. (Complete) Feb. 2, 2014 -Waiting Out the Storm Kab and Fiona wait out a sudden down pour in an abandoned resort. Aliances are formed and old enemies return to be laid to rest. (Complete) Mar. 4, 2014 -Treasure Protectors Kab working with his hands. (Complete) Mar. 21, 2014 - Wednesday - The Oak and Henge Kab walks into a drinking game with the Norse patheon and almost picks a fight with Thor the God of Thunder. (Complete) Apr. 6, 2014 -Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust A lich raises hoards of undead to terrorize a hospital. (Ongoing) Trivia Relationship Allies Enemies Category:Characters Category:Factionless Category:Humans with Abilities